Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, during a longitudinal compression test of a secondary battery, a force is applied to the center of a can from both sides of the can. The secondary battery can undergo a current discharge while it is bent about the center of the can as a result of a short circuit between a terminal plate and the can. However, during the longitudinal compression test, due to the force applied from both sides of the can, both sides of the cap plate are deformed earlier than other portions of the can before the short circuit between the terminal plate and the can occurs. In that case, since the short circuit between the terminal plate and the can may not occur, there is a risk of ignition and explosion of the secondary battery.